


Shades of Cool

by CraftyBat



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Black Ice - Freeform, Dirty Talk, I can't think of anymore tags :/, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftyBat/pseuds/CraftyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short AU one shot of yet another Black Ice pairing. Mostly wrote this to prove I'm not dead or quitting on my other two stories. :/ I may make a few more one shots related to it though....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shades of Cool

**Author's Note:**

> So hey! Crafty is still alive and kicking, just very busy between college and work. I really just want to let everyone know I'm still working on updating both Queen and Starry Eyed, so in the mean time I give you Shades of Cool!
> 
> This is only a one shot, though I might add more one shots and make it a collection, because I really love Pitch as a crime lord with Jack as his needy lover ~!
> 
> If you must know, Lana del Rey's 'Off to the Races' greatly inspired this shot, so enjoy!

Kozmotis Pitchiner, notorious crime lord and quite possibly the most feared man alive, sat behind his large cedar desk with that look of utter disinterest as one of his _former_ street dealers trembled. The man stuttered, his voice shaky, and attention span varying every couple of seconds.

He was under the influence.

Rumors had been circling for some time that the man was taking the drugs he was supposed to be selling, and after a thorough investigation Kozmotis had found this to be true. While he didn't show it on his cool and calm exterior, the dark man was furious and found himself helplessly torn between shooting this traitor or pushing him out of the forty story window behind him. The latter was most appealing to the dark boss.

Suddenly, Kozmotis stood, slender, towering, and so very predatory, his unreadable golden gaze piercing the man into silence.

"Gabriel, have I not taken you under my wing? Given you a home to live in? A family to work alongside? So then why would you steal from me? Haven't I given you enough", Kozmotis droned in a silky tenor, shoving his hands into his pockets as he stalked around his desk to stand in front of the shaking cheat.

Gabriel' eyes glimmered with pure fear, knowing that he'd crossed the line. If his boss didn't kill him, then much worse would done to assure he never took another of Kozmotis' precious inventory.

He gulped, the drug now almost gone from his system, and fell to his face, bowing before Kozmotis, The Nightmare King of the underground world and boss of the largest crime organization in the world, and pleaded for his life, promising to never do such a thing ever again.

From behind the curtained doorway of a dark, but lavish bedroom a figure licked a pierced tongue over his pale lips. The sight of underlings submitting to _his_ Kozmotis was ever thrilling. And it aroused the young male greatly.

Just for a moment, Kozmotis glanced over to the curtains, his taunt features working into a ghost of a grin before falling back to apathy.

His rage returning with a vengeance, the boss picked Gabriel up by his collar and began to unceremoniously beat him, fully aware of those seductive crystal blue eyes watching him. The Nightmare King put on quite the show, finally stopping once Gabriel's face and torso were littered with welts, bruises and cuts and then leaned back against his desk as he wiped the bits of blood staining his hands on a cloth,"Now, I hardly think a beating is a proper punishment for thievery, so what shall I do with you?"

It was then that a giggle echoed through the room and all eyes instantly focused on a lean boy with messy white hair and nothing but a loosely buttoned, oversized dress shirt and a black satin choker to cover his naked form.

His smile was so gut wrenchingly sweet, his face pale and beautiful with lush pink lips, but his eyes spoke mischief.

The boy let out another melodic laugh as he trotted over to the broken and battered Gabriel, kneeling before the other gently before placing a soft, porcelain hand on his bruised cheek. "Oh Gabriel,"his voice was like honey, sweet and warm,"It was just a mistake, right? And all men make mistakes, don't they. So, maybe if you're really good, Pitch will forgive you, hmm?"

The boy then turned to cast a challenging look to Kozmotis, his smile knowing and eyes daring the other to say otherwise.

And the grey boss only stared back, his eyes flashing with the promise of revenge, but he turned away none the less and stalked to the window. Several tense moments passed before he mused quietly,"This is your only warning, Gabriel. Anything more and I can assure you I won't be so forgiving."

Gabriel's eyes went wide in shock, looking from Kozmotis to the boy with thanks on his puffy and cut lips. The boy only smiled, putting a finger to his lips to shush him before sending the limping man away.

Once the heavy office doors were closed, the boy reveled in the tense silence that followed. The only sound in the room was the menacing thud of Kozmotis' approaching form. "You are utterly infuriating, you know," the dark man growled once he stood behind the still kneeling boy who only smiled up at him with those deliciously deceitful eyes,"Would you love me any other way?"

At long last, those taunt grey features broke into a smirk, humor dancing in his golden eyes as he softly stroked the boy's hair and pale cheek,"No, I suppose not. But you realize that man has stolen quite a bit from me. His lack of punishment will make the others think I've gone soft. It will make them arrogant, and then I will have to kill them and find replacements."

"But if you'd punished Gabriel, then you wouldn't have time for me tonight," the boy purred shamelessly as he placed a kiss into Kozmotis' palm, his eyes now full of lust and seduction.

A dark chuckle left The Nightmare King's lips as he leaned down into the lads ear,"You're so greedy, Jack."

The boy, Jack, moaned softly at his name and buried his face into the crook of Kozmotis' neck, whispering in a husky tone,"Pitch, please. I want you, I want you so bad. Take me to the bed, tell me all the dirty things you're going to do to me and then take me. I don't want to wait any longer, I just want you so deep that I can't even think about anything, but you."

Kozmotis grinned, sweeping his slender lover into his arms with a pleased growl,"You really are utterly infuriating."

**Author's Note:**

> So yay or neigh you guys? If I do add more shots, it'll probably only be like three or four.
> 
> Anywho, comments/questions/concerns?  
> Constructive criticism is always welcome!
> 
> And no bashing please, if you don't like the pairing, don't read.


End file.
